


Hug Attacks

by Darksilvercat



Series: Darksilvercat's Ficlets [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff, Hugs, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksilvercat/pseuds/Darksilvercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, inspired by Cupid, decides to go on a reckless hugging jag in an effort to make Dean and Sam feel better about the events of 5.14.</p><p>He even tries to land one on Bobby...who is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug Attacks

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal on March 1st 2010. Written for dc_fireplace in response to a prompt from bindaroonie. This is set immediately post-5.14.

"Please," Dean begs again, even though he's absolutely 100% certain that no-one is listening. God is either dead or he doesn't give a crap, he knows this, but he's got nothing else. He has _nothing_ left to give, no reason to go on, and he just _needs_ something to happen right the hell now, or else he's pretty sure he's going to fall down here and never get back up.

"Dean." Castiel's voice behind him is all the warning he gets before he feels a pair of strong arms wrap tightly around him, and what the fuck, is Castiel _hugging_ him?

"Dude, what the hell?" he protests, struggling to escape, but Cas has that whole angel strength thing going for him, and Dean can't get away from the warm circle of his arms.

The hug lasts for approximately thirty seconds before Castiel vanishes, just as Dean is about to try for the traditional awkward backpat.

"Weird," Dean mutters under his breath, but the sheer randomness of the situation is causing a tiny bubble of laughter to rise inside him, and suddenly things don't look quite as bleak as they did a minute ago.

*****

Three days later, Dean pulls back the door to Bobby's panic room to allow a sweaty, grimy, smelly Sam Winchester back into the world. Sam hovers on the threshold, barely meeting Dean's eyes and blinking back tears as he whispers an apology that Dean can barely hear, and that's when Castiel appears out of nowhere and gathers Sam up into a bear hug similar to the one he laid on Dean. Sam's reaction is pretty similar to Dean's too, although he caves much faster, and by the time his thirty seconds are up, he's actually got his face buried in the crook of Castiel's neck and his giant manhands splayed across Castiel's back.

What. The. Fuck. 

Castiel pulls back from Sam, turns around and hugs Dean, and no way is Dean going to play along with this sappiness in front of Sam, so he puts up a fight and protests loudly for the full 30 seconds before Castiel promptly disappears.

Dean looks at Sam and Sam looks at Dean, and the expressions of each to the other is the first step in getting back to their usual selves.

*****

Castiel's hug attacks, as Dean comes to call them, begin happening with alarming frequency, whenever Castiel is around and someone is feeling down. Sam has taken to hugging Cas back with a thoroughly bemused smile, and Dean still puts up a valiant fight whenever they're in front of other people, but in the moments where he's alone and Cas catches him feeling vulnerable, he's actually kind of starting to appreciate having a hug buddy. Not that he's taken to going off on his own any more than usual in the hope that Cas might choose to join him or anything.

The only one who isn't down with the new hugging thing is Bobby. He'd already been around to witness Castiel hugging Sam and Dean a few times before Cas turned his attentions on Bobby. He'd bent down to administer a hug at Bobby's level, and Bobby had stopped him short with a growled "touch me and I'll pluck your wings, ya idjit". Castiel hadn't tried again, but he had started sympathetically patting Bobby on the shoulder whenever Bobby started complaining. Bobby doesn't complain about that, so Dean figures he must view it as the lesser of two evils.

*****

Castiel never goes beyond his thirty second rule with Sam, but one night, as Dean sits on the hood of the Impala and gazes up at the stars, silently wondering if his mom and dad were reunited when they died, Castiel appears beside him and puts an arm around Dean's shoulder, drawing him in close. They stay like that until dawn breaks and Dean is snoring gently into Castiel's shoulder. 


End file.
